Sick
by The Secret's Lie
Summary: Sick day for Kurt may lead to a bad outcome.  Could his future be in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is the little story I said I wanted to do before the sequel, it'll be pretty short. Ok so on with the story!**

"Kurt?", Finn called up the stairs, waiting for a reply so he could leave for his date. Burt had made it very clear to both boys, that before leaving the house they had to tell one and other. Finn tapped his foot impatiently, huffing under his breath impatiently. He started up the stairs quickly, knowing he would be late if he didn't hurry. He slowly opened the door to Kurt's room, which was dangerous territory.

"Kurt?", Finn called quietly. A groan was the response he was given, under a pile of blankets on the bed. Finn raised and eyebrow, and slowly crept over to the bed. Pulling back the blanket's he was met with a screech and said blanket's being pulled back.

"Kurt are you ok?", Finn asked concerned. Kurt again groaned before he sat up, glaring at Finn.

"What do you want?", Kurt said in a gravely voice most would associate with a cough, and sore throat.

"Kurt your sick.", Finn deducted taking in the messy, sickly looking boy in front of him. Kurt sniffled and stared at Finn.

"No I'm not….I don't have time to be sick….I'm meeting with Blaine.", Kurt responded and attempted to get out of bed. He stood and was immediately sat back down by Finn who was playing concerned brother.

"Your not going anywhere. Your staying here so you can get better.", Finn told him determinedly. Kurt glared daggers at Finn.

"Well I know for a fact you have a date with Rachel so who's going to stop me from leaving?", Kurt asked smiling devilishly. Finn returned the smiled and grabbed Kurt's phone off the bedside table, scrolling through his contact's then hitting call and holding the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Blaine will.", Finn replied as the boy picked up on the other end of the line.

"Hey Kurt, we still on for this afternoon?", Blaine asked, as Kurt tried to strangle Finn.

"Blaine this is Finn, Kurt's actually sick and I was wondering if you'd come take care of him while I'm out.", Finn asked, laughing as Kurt made a slicing motion across his throat mouthing, 'Your dead!'.

"Kurt's sick! How bad is it? Never mind I'll be there in 20 minutes.", Blaine replied and hung up the phone. Kurt sat on his bed in defeat.

"I hate you.", Kurt said ad Finn patted his head.

"Love you too little bro.", Finn replied and left from the door as Kurt called t him, "I'm older then you!".

"Bye Kurt!", ad the door was slammed shut leaving Kurt in a hurry to look presentable in front of Blaine. He grabbed a hairbrush of his nightstand and began vigorously ripping it through his hair. By the time Blaine arrived he'd managed to get himself somewhat less sickly looking. He was now sitting on his bed with a box of tissues next to him.

"Kurt!", Blaine called from downstairs as the door opened.

"Up here Blaine", Kurt called from his bedroom. He sounded really congested , but not like he was in pain so Blaine wasn't to scared. None the less he ran up the stairs to where Kurt resided. He sat down next to him and started playing with his hair. A task few were presented the opportunity to do.

"Aw poor baby. All sickly.", Blaine cooed. Kurt coughed lightly but it quickly turned into a coughing fit leaving Blaine patting his back worriedly. Once it past he laid down and sniffled softly.

"My poor Kurtie." Blaine said sweetly.

"Do you want some water?", Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine raced to the kitchen and back. He handed the glass to Kurt who drank a little then sat on his nightstand.

"Can we watch Rent?", Kurt asked, looking up at his boyfriend who nodded in response. Blaine got up and set the movie on then sat next to Kurt. Over the course of the movie Kurt was thrown into coughing fits, seeming to get worse ever time. After the most recent one left Kurt clutching at his now swollen neck in tears, Blaine had had enough. He grabbed the laptop from his bag and set to work.

"Blaine what are you doing?", Kurt asked pitifully.

"I'm going to find out what you have, so I know whether to worry or not.", Blaine replied tapping away. Blaine stopped and turned to Kurt.

"Tell me what hurt's baby.", Blaine told him.

"My throat's sore, cough, swollen neck, headache, and I'm pretty sure I have a fever.", Kurt replied weekly. Blaine nodded and continued typing. Suddenly he stopped.

"Kurt honey open your mouth.", Blaine demanded. Kurt hesitated but did as told. Blaine looked down at Kurt's throat and gasped. Kurt quickly shut his mouth.

"What is it?", he rasped.

"Kurt I think you have tonsillitis."

**Oh noes! Poor Kurt. Hope it doesn't hurt his voice ;) Man I'm evil….ha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys enjoy this! It's not one of my favorites but it's defiantly and ok story. Hopefully it'll get into more depth as it progresses.**

Kurt shook his head quickly and managed to rasp out a small "No!", which he instantly regretted seeing as it cause him so much pain now. Blaine shushed him.

"Don't Kurt. Talking isn't going to help. I'm going to call a doctors office to see what we should do.", Blaine told him gently rubbing his back. Kurt nodded weekly. Blaine noticed he looked so much worse now, and he was getting frightened. Blaine picked up his phone and called the only doctors office's number he knew which was his doctor. They picked up and Blaine had a short conversation before nodding and saying "Thank you very much". Kurt made a move to speak but Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt don't, really. The secretary said it's best not to talk at all. She did recommend hot tea with honey though before the appointment." Kurt thought about it for a moment before nodding as a response for the drink. Blaine got up and went to the kitchen of the Hudmel house to make Kurt the tea. While he waited, Kurt just sat, in pain, and thought. 'What if this ruins my voice? What if I can't sing again? What about NYADA? What about my future'. He began crying as he realized that something this small could absolutely destroy his future.

When Blaine got back he stared in confusion. Kurt was crying but he didn't know why? 'Is he really hurting that bad?', Blaine thought. He sat the drink on Kurt's night stand and sat next to him.

"Kurt baby what's wrong?", Blaine asked rubbing his back. Kurt shook his head and pointed at a pad of paper. Blaine handed it to him, along with a pen. Kurt wrote something quickly before giving it to Blaine.

'What if this ruins my voice? My future will be ruined!' Blaine read with a heavy heart.

"Oh Kurt, honey your voice will be fine. There are good doctors at that office to fix you. You'll be fine", Blaine soothed. Kurt nodded again and the tears soon stopped.

Blaine gave the tea to Kurt, who sipped at it tentatively.

"Your throat feel better now?", Blaine asked.

"Uh huh", Kurt hummed lightly. Blaine smiled and continued to rub his back.

After a while Blaine looked at the clock.

"You appointment's soon, so we should get ready.", Blaine said. Kurt stood, slowly, in response and began changing into 'appropriate' clothing. Once he was dressed he followed Blaine down the stairs and into his vehicle.

Once at the office they were sent to a room and had to give an overview of what had been going on before the doctor started looking down Kurt's throat.

"Hmm, these are very swollen. I believe you are right but we need a test to be sure.", the doctor said before grabbing a swab.

"I am going to rub this across your tonsils ok? It might hurt a little." Kurt kept as still a possible as the procedure was performed, noting it did hurt. Soon the doctor pulled back and dropped the swab into a small baggie, then gave it to a nurse who whisked it away.

"The test is relatively simple so it should only be a few minutes.", the doctor informed them. 15 minutes passed before the nurse returned with a sheet of paper.

"Just as thought, Tonsillitis. Fortunately Kurt it's viral. This means we can not treat it with antibiotics but it goes away quicker.", the man said. Kurt raised both eyebrows, frightened. He made a small noise of distress.

"What form of treatment is there then?", Blaine asked in-between shushing Kurt, who had begun mildly panicking.

"Mostly just home remedies. In most cases it goes away quickly within a few days. Unless there is extreme difficulty swallowing then we let it be. If there is a problem like that, then a tonsillectomy will be necessary." Blaine nodded gratefully. At least it wouldn't last long. Kurt had calmed down too, considerably actually.

"So you need to make sure to rest, try not to talk much, and treat it with simple remedies. If anything such as difficulty swallowing or breathing then call the office.", the doctor told them. Blaine nodded in response and the boys went home. They laid in bed, watching movies till Kurt fell asleep. Blaine looked lovingly down at him, and pulled a blanket up over his sleeping form. He got up then went to call Finn in the bathroom so he wouldn't wake Kurt.

"Hey Finn. Kurt's ok but we actually had to go to the doctors office. Turns out he has tonsillitis.", Blaine said calmly, once Finn answered. He hadn't been expecting the response he got, completely forgetting that Finn was with Rachel.

"TONSILITIS! What about his voice!", Rachel screamed through the phone. Blaine pulled it quickly away from his ear, and listened as Finn demanded the phone back.

"Sorry, Rachel's freaking out. So seriously he's ok? Did they give him medicine?", Finn asked.

"No it's viral, antibiotics won't work. They said it does go away soon though.", Blaine told him.

"Ok well if anything happens call me."

"Ok I wi-", Blaine cut off when he heard something.

"Blaine? What's wrong?", Finn asked, but Blaine paid no attention.

"Shh.", Blaine said quietly. He heard it again. It was quiet and raspy and just all around a scared sounding call for him. He dropped his phone and raced to the bedroom where Kurt sat fully awake clutching at his neck, tears streaming his face.

"Kurt! Ok does it hurt?", Blaine asked realizing Kurt couldn't speak. He nodded.

"Can you breathe!", Blaine asked terrified. When Kurt shook his head 'no' he immediately fell into action. He ran and got his phone, noting Finn had hung up, and raced back. He gathered Kurt up in his arms and all but ran to his car. He knew he was going straight to the ER


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I've not been updating. Just been busy. So since it's spring break for me I have time now I'm updating twice today! This story will probably be over in another chapter. I really want to get working on the sequel to **

**On Hold'**

In the car he sat Kurt down and quickly rammed his keys into the car and began driving to the hospital. The entire drive Kurt was making small wheezy sounds, just showing how hard it was for him to breathe. As soon as they got there Blaine quickly hustled Kurt inside and ran up to the front desk.

"I need help. My boyfriend has tonsillitis and he's having severe difficulty breathing.", Blaine managed in his best 'peoples' voice. The secretary raised an eyebrow at 'boyfriend.' and just went about like another kid broke and arm.

"Name.", she said in a bored voice. Blaine looked at her in shock.

"Did you not here me? He's not breathing right!", Blaine yelled. The secretary kept the bored look on her face.

"Sir calm down or I will have to call security.", she said.

"No I will not calm down! He's can barely breathe and you won't help him!", Blaine yelled. Just then a nurse came over and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir will help you right away just come with me ok?", she said. Blaine breathed out a 'finally' and watched as she spoke to Kurt softly and kindly, telling him to sit in the wheelchair they had waiting. He nodded and did as told and she took them to a room where a doctor was waiting. Blaine helped Kurt on the bed.

"Open your mouth please.", the doctor ordered kindly. Kurt did as directed and the doctor cringed. He turned to the nurse.

"They are so swollen it's blocking his airway, we'll have to take them out immediately.", he said.

"Ok can you tell me your names?", the doctor asked Blaine.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and this is Kurt Hummel, what are you going to do to him?"

"Ok Blaine, Kurt's tonsils are so swollen they're obstructing his airway. We're going to perform a tonsillectomy to remove them.", the doctor told him calmly.

"I need to know if Kurt is a minor.", the doctor asked. Blaine shook his head.

"No, he's 18."

"Good that means we can help him right away., the doctor turned to Kurt, I need you to sign this for me Kurt." Kurt looked cautiously to Blaine before signing the waiver. As the doctor talked to them about what the surgery would entail the nurse placed an oxygen mask over Kurt's face and told him when the doctor left he would need to change into the hospital gown she had laid on the bed.

"It's a relatively simple procedure. Do you have any questions?", the doctor asked Blaine.

"Um, well one. Will it affect his singing any?", Blaine asked, knowing Kurt would be heartbroken if something ruined his voice.

"If don't correctly is should not harm the voice any. I can assure you the surgeons here a great. He'll be fine.", the doctor replied electing Blaine to let out a sigh of somewhat relief. The doctor and nurse left leaving Blaine to help Kurt into his gown. Afterwards Kurt laid on the bed while Blaine stroked his forehead.

"Your going to be fine baby, just fine I promise.", Blaine whispered, peppering Kurt's forehead with kisses.

"Just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright people last chapter. I have to say I was a bit disappointed at first in how the story was going but I think this chapter makes up for it. **

In about 20 minutes time they came to take Kurt to surgery. They brought in a stretcher and had him lay on it. Blaine followed them out of the room, holding Kurt's hand as far as he could. When they told him he couldn't go any farther he lost it and was about to burst into tears right then and there when a squeeze of fingers reminded him it was a lot scarier for Kurt. He directed his head down at the beautiful boy he loved and , and the look in Kurt's eyes was enough for him to know it was ok. Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's but nodded as if to say, 'See you soon', then he was carted away by the nurses. One stayed behind and directed Blaine to where Kurt would be after the surgery so he could wait there for him.

"Thank you.", Blaine told her and followed the directions given to the recovery room. Once there he took a moment to collect himself before reaching into his pocket and taking out the phone where he had 17 missed calls and numerous text messages from Finn and Rachel. He quickly called Finn.

"Blaine! I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour! What happened? Why'd you hang up?", Finn asked frantically.

"Did something happen to Kurt?".

"Finn… we're at Lima memorial. Kurt's in surgery. While we were on the phone he started having trouble breathing a-

"He's in surgery! Why didn't you call me? Why wasn't he breathing?", Finn yelled angrily.

"FINN!", Blaine shouted, trying to get him to shut up so he could explain.

"He was having trouble breathing so I immediately brought him here and they said his tonsils were so swollen they were blocking his airway. They have to take them out.", Blaine told him in a much calmer voice.

"I'm sorry ok it's just, he's my brother ok. Despite our problems in the past he's my brother now and I care about him a lot.", Finn explained.

"I understand Finn, I have a brother too. I would be just as scared. They said the surgery wouldn't last long so it should be about 45 minutes before they bring him out. He'll be a bit delirious so it would be best if you guys came.", Blaine told him.

"Alright, I'm calling Burt in a minute, we'll all be there soon.", Finn replied and with that he hung up. Blaine sat in a chair with a sigh. He knew it was a simple procedure and that chances were slim anything would go wrong but, it was still his Kurt. His loving boyfriend who was being cut on and just the thought made him shiver with distress. He just had to remember that Kurt would be fine. So he waited in silence as the minutes ticked by. Soon he was brought of his daze when the doors were pushed open and Kurt was brought in. He stood immediately as they set the bed and IV in the open area next to the chair.

"The surgery went without complication, he should wake up anytime between 15 to 20 minutes. He'll be able to go home in about 5 hours", one of the nurses informed him.

"Ok, thank you.", Blaine replied standing next to Kurt now.

"He is throat will be very sore for 5 to 7 days and sometimes longer. It will be painful to eat and drink but it is very important he have plenty of fluids. Make sure he only eats soft food. If there is any complications be sure to call your doctor.", she told him then left with the rest of the nurses.

Blaine sat back down in the chair, took Kurt's hand, and watched as his chest fell and rose. He never thought he would be so grateful and at peace over something as simple as watching Kurt breathe. He turned when the door creaked open quietly and saw Burt enter the room along with Carole and Finn.

"How is he?" , Finn asked.

"Fine, no complications or anything. He should be waking up soon.", Blaine said.

"Your sure they said he's ok?", Burt asked, carefully eyeing his son.

"Yes. They said he'll be sore for a while but nothing to bad. He'll probably be a little mad about not being able to sing for a while but it's a small price to pay.", Blaine replied with a small chuckle.

"Speaking of that, will this hurt his voice any?", Carole asked. Blaine shook his head.

"The doctor said it shouldn't but we'll won't know until he can try." At that moment Rachel opened the door with a bouquet of flowers with balloons proclaiming 'Get well Soon!' in her hands

"Is he awake yet?", she asked from outside the doorway.

"Not yet Rachel.", Blaine told her.

"Oh, ok. Well I'll just put these over here.", she said, setting the gift on a nearby table.

"When will he come home?", Finn asked

"Today, a couple hours after he wakes up.", Blaine informed the bunch.

"Well why don't we wait out side Finn. This room is a little crowded and I suspect he be a bit flustered when he wakes up. Wouldn't want to freak him out.", Rachel proposed. Finn looked ready to refuse but agreed with a nod and left with her.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, Burt honey, why don't you come with me. I think Kurt's in capable hands.", Carole offered. Burt approved with a grunt and the two left leaving the two alone again. Blaine almost jumped when Kurt's eyelids fluttered a bit before opening in a squint. When his eyes opened fully and stared frantically darting over the room Blaine laid a hand on Kurt's head. Gently brushing the hair out of his face like so many times before.

"Shh. Your alright Kurt. Calm down, I'm right here.", Blaine soothed. His eye's lighted into a relaxed state.

"Your dad, Carole, Finn and Rachel are all outside waiting for you.", Blaine informed him. Kurt just nodded and nuzzled into Blaine's hand.

"Bl- Blai- Bla-", Kurt stuttered as if trying to remember how to speak. His attempts were futile and only ended in causing him pain so he stopped.

"Does it hurt baby?", Blaine asked softly. Kurt nodded.

"Do you want something to drink? Water?", Blaine asked, getting up and returning with a small dixie cup. Again Kurt nodded in response and gratefully took Blaine's help in sitting up and taking the cup. He remained sitting when Blaine took back the cup and put his hands to his head. Said boy adjusted the bed just Kurt could lay back some while stills sitting up and took his hand again.

"Better?"

"Y- Ye- Yeah.", Kurt managed to speak softly.

"Good.", Blaine replied gently running his fingers over Kurt's.

"I'm so glad your ok now.", Blaine told him.

"M- Me t- to.", Kurt responded.

1 Month later

"Alright Kurt…this is it. Sing.", Rachel commanded in the choir room. Kurt stood next to her and opened his mouth ready to but closed it.

"I'm afraid.", he responded honestly.

"It'll be fine! Come one Blaine tell him.", Rachel said leaving it up to the curly haired boy to persuade Kurt.

"Baby it'll be fine. I promise.", Blaine told him.

"Alright….here goes nothing.", Kurt said then took a deep breath and began singing.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down!_

Kurt finished smiling madly.

"That was great! Kurt your just as amazing as before!", Rachel exclaimed, locking him into a tight hug. Once released Kurt was spun around and taken by surprise as a pair of familiar lips attached themselves to his. Blaine pulled off and looked straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Perfect."


End file.
